The Music of Klaine
by GlitterBallroom
Summary: Short Kurt and Blaine stories based off of songs! Takes place in New York - Kurt and Blaine are living together in the loft while they both go to school.
1. Take Me or Leave Me (from Rent)

_Don't fight, don't lose your head, 'cause every night, who's in your bed?_

Kurt and Blaine walked hand-in-hand down the street. It was a sunny Saturday in New York and the boys couldn't help but enjoy the weather. Fingers laced, they turned into a café for a quick bite to eat. "What do you want? I'm buying," Blaine asked.

"Um, I'll take a medium drip and a plain scone," Kurt replied.

Blaine stepped up to the counter and told his order to the barista. Once he got the cups and the bag of treats, he reached for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me," the barista said. He winked at Blaine before tending to the next customer in line.

Blaine walked, puzzled and a little flushed, back over to his fiancée. "What was that about?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. The barista just had a little crush on me," Blaine said.

Kurt giggled. "Oh really?" he asked.

Blaine looked up at him. "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing! I just, you know, hope he knows you're off the market," Kurt said. He snuck a peek at the engagement ring donning Blaine's finger.

"Kurt Hummel, I do believe you're jealous!" Blaine said, laughing.

"Well, you're so cute, how can I not be? Someone could just snatch you up!" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Well, I promise, no one, not even someone who makes flawless coffee, could take me from you," Blaine said. They sat down at a table outside the café and ate their snacks, away from the window – per Kurt's request.


	2. Not Alone (Darren Criss)

_I'll always do my best to make you see, baby you're not alone._

Blaine came home from a late class to a quiet loft. Rachel and Santana were out for the night, and the door to his and Kurt's room was shut, which wasn't typical when Kurt was there by himself. Blaine gently knocked on the door. "Kurt?" Are you alright?" Blaine asked. There was no response. He pressed his ear to the door and heart quiet sniffling and sobbing. He opened the door and saw Kurt hunched over on the bed with his head in his hands. He engulfed Kurt in a tight hug. "Tell me what happened," Blaine said.

"I can't do it anymore," Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder.

"What do you mean you can't do it anymore?" Blaine asked. His mind went to places all on its own: dark places that hadn't been visited since Kurt had stepped into his life. He held Kurt tighter, now for dear life.

"There's just so much to do! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even think anymore!" Kurt said.

"You're just stressed out," Blaine said. He relinquished him, but kept his hands on his shoulders. "Take a deep breath," Blaine coached. "Watch me, in and out, nice and slow," he said.

Kurt finally calmed down. "Thank you," Kurt sniffed.

"No problem. Believe me, I've been there. So, for the rest of the night, you're listening to me. No work. Put the computer away," Blaine said.

"But then I'll have to do it all tomorrow," Kurt said.

"No, tomorrow you're talking to Isabel and explaining that you're in college, taking a full course load, and that working for Vogue is supposed to be part time. She'll understand," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded.

"Alright. You get to pick the movie." Kurt picked Finding Nemo, but it was no use, he was asleep in Blaine's arms in five minutes.


	3. The A Team (Ed Sheeran)

_Ripped gloves, raincoat, try to swim, stay afloat._

"Are you sure this is a faster way to get to school?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I'm positive. I have the subway schedules memorized," Kurt replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew that was a huge exaggeration.

They approached a subway station, a different one from the one that Blaine usually used, but Kurt passed it. "I have to make a stop first," he said. He ran into a coffee shop and picked up a bagel and a small coffee while Blaine waited outside.

"You're still hungry? I watched you eat two bowls of cereal this morning," Blaine said.

"It's not for me," Kurt said quietly. He was already a few paces in front of Blaine.

He stopped into front of an older woman sitting on a blanket by the subway station. She was in an old wool coat and was clearly in need of a good shower.

"Good morning, Millie," Kurt said to the woman, handing her the coffee and the bagel.

"Oh! Kurt! Good morning!" she said happily. "Thank you!"

"It's no problem. Oh! This is Blaine," Kurt said.

"Millie, is it?" Blaine asked. He reached out and shook her hand.

"It sure is! I've heard so much about you from Kurt on all of our subway trips together. Keep him around. You've got a good one, here," she said.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Yeah, I do," he said.

"We better be going," Kurt said. They said goodbye to Millie and got on their train.

"She had a job down by NYADA for a while and we would ride the subway together every night. Then she got laid off and lost her appartment. It's the least I can do," Kurt said.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him. "You're amazing," Blaine said.

They sat, hand in hand, all the way to their destination.


	4. Temporary Home (Carrie Underwood)

_This is just a stop on the way to where we're going._

"I used to think the loft was a stink hole!" Kurt complained. He looked at their new home for a week – a small apartment a few buildings down from theirs. The paint on the walls was peeling, the windows were dingy, the floors needed to be swept, and it was about half the size of the loft. "Why did _our_ loft have to flood?" Kurt asked.

Blaine dropped his meager few belongings (the soaked ones were left at the loft) and walked over to hug Kurt. "There's nothing we could have done about a few rusty pipes. They just gave way. And it's only for a week," Blaine said.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder for a few minutes.

"Listen, I'm going to start unpacking. We might as well get comfortable and make the best of this," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and went to do the same.

Blaine had salvaged a few of Kurt's favorite things from the loft in their mad rush to get out before the cleanup crew arrived. While Kurt was putting bedding on the bed in the master bedroom, Blaine tossed Kurt's favorite blanket over the holes in the couch, and put a few of Kurt's favorite pictures of them on the wobbly coffee table. The television, although outdated, still worked, so Blaine flipped to a fashion show.

When Kurt emerged from the bedroom, he smiled. "This could be okay, I guess. The bedroom and the living room look nice," Kurt said.

They both sat down on the couch. "They do," Blaine agreed. "How about we get a pizza? My treat."

"Sounds amazing," Kurt said. Although it wasn't their home, they were able to make the best of it, together.


	5. Teeth (Lady Gaga)

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat_

"There are no small parts, only small actors," Kurt repeated to himself for the thousandth time that day. He had been cast in a very small, _very_ off-Broadway play that was written by one of his NYADA professors as a member of the ensemble. As part of the ensemble, he had to play a zombie, which he had absolutely no experience with.

"Kurt, are you ready to practice?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah, I am," he replied.

Blaine took his script and read from where Kurt had bookmarked it to himself. "Um, well, all it says here is that you have to make zombie noises. And since we watched half of the first season of The Walking Dead yesterday to learn about those, I say you just go for it," Blaine said.

Kurt stared at him blankly. "You just want me to do that so you can laugh at me," he said.

"Basically," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "Fine," he said. He averted his eyes away from Blaine's to keep from cracking himself up and started making growling noises.

Blaine, although suppressing hysterical laughter, was underwhelmed. "Give me more!" Blaine ordered.

Kurt got down on his hands and knees and started crawling on the floor, still trying to make zombie noises. It wasn't long until he cracked himself up and was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Um, alright, except for the laughing that was a good start," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "I think we need more Walking Dead. Like the rest of the first season," Kurt said. "

Thank you. I've been waiting for you to say that," Blaine said. They popped the next disk in the DVD player, and were lost for the next twelve hours.


	6. Choose Your Battles (Katy Perry)

_Choose your battles, babe, and then you win the war._

Kurt groggily crept to the bathroom on the balls of his feet. Blaine had been very busy lately and Kurt was letting him sleep as late as possible. He splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up and started to get ready for the day. He reached into the cabinet to grab his favorite hair product, shook the aerosol can and pressed the nozzle, but nothing came out. Kurt groaned and marched out into the kitchen.

Santana was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine over a bowl of cereal.

"Santana, how many times have I told you not to use my stuff without asking me?" Kurt asked her.

"How many times have I told you that I do what I want?" she asked him.

"I have class in an hour! How do you expect me to go out like this?" He pointed to his bed head.

"How do you expect me to go outside not looking my absolute flyest?" she asked.

"Just – just buy your own hair product!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine shuffled out into the kitchen. "Kurt, it's not worth it," Blaine mumbled. He was only half awake and his efforts to drag Kurt back to the bathroom were futile.

"How about you two just move out and leave me and Rachel to our own single ladies place?" she asked.

Kurt started towards her, knowing he had bought the loft in the first place, but Blaine pulled him back to the bathroom. "Kurt, you're fighting over hair products. We're saving our money and moving out soon, so you won't have to take this much longer. I'm going back to bed," Blaine leaned in for a kiss before going back to the bedroom.

He knew Blaine was right, and he got to work trying to tame his hair.


	7. Say Goodbye (Chris Brown)

_I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by saying that I love you._

"Hey Blaine, can we talk for a minute?" Kurt called into the loft.

"Sure, what's up?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked very sullen. "Um, I have to tell you something," Kurt began. He was wringing his hands in his lap.

Blaine gave him a look. "What's going on, Kurt?" he asked.

"It's not that bad, I swear," Kurt said.

"Just, out with it!" Blaine said. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This is how he felt when he found those texts from Chandler on Kurt's phone a few years back. It was a horrible feeling.

"Um, I have to go somewhere," Kurt said.

Blaine felt like a giant balloon inside him was deflating. He couldn't tell if he was relieved, or becoming sadder by the second. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Los Angeles," Kurt replied. "For Vogue. For two weeks."

Blaine now was sure he was sad. "When do you leave?" Blaine asked.

"Sunday," Kurt replied.

"Kurt, it's Friday! That's in two days!" Blaine said.

"I know it is. I just didn't want to tell you. I'm going to miss you so much! And I promise we're going to spend all day tomorrow together. We can go for a walk in the park and go out to dinner and do whatever you want!" Kurt said.

Blaine still stared at his shoes. "I'm just going to miss you," he said.

Kurt kissed his cheek. "We'll Skype every single night," he said. "I promise."

Blaine nodded, still reluctant.

"Let's get started now. How about Magnolia Bakery for cupcakes?" Kurt asked.

"Cupcakes do make everything better," Blaine said, smiling. They grabbed their coats and left for the subway station.


	8. Give Me Love (Ed Sheeran)

_Of all the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company._

Kurt stepped into the apartment and his jaw dropped. There was a dozen roses on the table, complete with a candlelit dinner.

"Hi, beautiful," Blaine said, kissing his fiancée.

"What's all this for?" Kurt asked.

"Do you like it? I did it myself," Blaine said proudly. The table was set beautifully. On each plate was a chicken breast, green beans, and mashed potatoes, and on the counter was a box of chocolate-covered strawberries from Kurt's favorite little shop.

"I love it. But what's the occasion?" Kurt asked. He dropped his bag and sat down at the table and Blaine took the seat across from him.

"My last class was cancelled so I had time to throw this together," Blaine replied. "I just don't feel like I show you how much I love you enough."

Kurt smiled. "Of course you do, silly. Just by being you, and being with me, every day," he said.

Now it was Blaine's turn to smile. He felt all of the blood rush to his cheeks and he had to look away. "Eat up before the food gets cold," Blaine said. They ate their dinner and talked about their day. Once they were done, they cleaned up the table and did the dishes together. "You can pick the movie," Blaine said.

"I'm not really in the mood for a movie," Kurt said. He looked at Blaine and smiled.

"You know what, come to think of it, neither am I," Blaine said. Blaine grabbed the box of strawberries off of the counter, and they laced their fingers together and headed for the bedroom.


	9. Bringin' Da Noise ('N Sync)

_Everybody's in the house tonight, lose your mind._

"I am so glad everyone could make it to our party tonight!" Kurt cooed. He had been planning this little soiree for weeks, inviting everyone at NYADA that he came in contact with. He and Blaine had spent a rainy weekend cleaning the loft and had vowed to keep it clean afterwards. Much to both of their surprise, they actually did, and this was Kurt's way of showing off their big accomplishment. "There are snacks and drinks over there, so just enjoy yourselves tonight, everyone," Kurt said. He went over to Blaine and they started mulling around with the people who came to the party.

About an hour later, Santana walked in. She looked around and rolled her eyes. "This party is terrible," she said.

"It's not supposed to be some kind of wild event, it's friends getting together," Kurt said.

"Um, Kurt, I think she's right," Blaine said.

Kurt looked around at the people in the room. They all looked kind of sleepy and bored. "I guess we can turn on a little music," Kurt said. He went over to the stereo and Santana's fun, hip hop music came blasting from the speakers.

All of the guests smiled and walked to the middle of the living room to dance.

Kurt stared in awe at what his party had become.

"Let's dance," Blaine said. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him into the middle of the living room before he could protest.

It wasn't long until Kurt was having too much fun to even think about his boring party.


	10. Stronger (Britney Spears)

_I'm stronger than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way._

"So what's on your schedule for next week?" Blaine asked Kurt. They were sitting in the corner at their favorite restaurant. Going there had become a Saturday tradition for them.

"Well I have a meeting on Monday at Vogue and a paper due for one of my classes on Thursday, but it should be a pretty low-key week," Kurt said.

"That's great. You've been really busy recently," Blaine said.

"Yeah well it's the mi…" Kurt stopped his words short. He lost all the color in his face and dropped his fork into his salad.

"Kurt, what is it?" Blaine asked.

"Karofsky," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine turned around and, sure enough, Dave Karofsky was being led to a nearby booth. "Do we need to leave?" Blaine asked. He fished for his wallet to pay for the check.

"No, no, let's enjoy our meal and just pretend we don't see him," Kurt said. A few minutes later, Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was eye to eye with Karofsky.

"Hi Kurt, Blaine," he said.

"We don't want any trouble," Kurt said.

Karofsky laughed. "Relax. I'm in town visiting family. They're over there," he said. "How are you guys?"

"We're good," Blaine replied. "How are you?"

"I'm a lot better, actually. Getting out of Lima has really helped me a lot," he replied.

"It's good to hear that," Kurt squeaked.

"Anyways, I better get back to my family. Maybe we'll run into each other again." He left to go back to his table.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"You know what, I think I am. He doesn't really scare me as much anymore," Kurt replied. They sat down and were able to finish their meals in piece.


	11. Believe (Travis Garland)

_I ain't just anybody, put your faith in me._

"Kurt, it's just a performance. You've done hundreds in Glee club," Blaine said. He had followed Kurt into a bathroom at a performance hall at NYADA where he had a small vocal recital that night.

"You don't understand. My scholarship rides on this!" Kurt said. He had already sucked down half a container of Tic Tacs due to his nauseous stomach. Kurt's scholarships rode on every performance he did, but very rarely did NYADA take away scholarships due to a flubbed performance. "I can't do it, Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Yes you can. I know you can," he said. He pulled Kurt into a hug. "I believe in you. I know that sometimes believing in yourself is difficult, but just so you know, I can do all the believing. You just have to go out there and sing. Now, what's the song on the docket tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Don't Cry for me Argentina," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled. "That's an easy one. Your dad told me you've been singing that song since you were in diapers," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled.

"Alright, you go line up and get ready to perform. I'll be in the audience every step of the way." With one last kiss for his fiancée, Blaine found his seat in the first few rows.

Kurt was one of the first performers, and he nailed his solo, getting a standing ovation from everyone in the crowd.

Blaine treated to dessert out after the show, and with Kurt's scholarship in the bag, they could enjoy their time out.


	12. Cover Girl (Big Time Rush)

_You've got a heart of gold, a perfect original._

Blaine stood in the drug store and flipped through a magazine while waiting for Kurt to find some fancy moisturizer that only that specific chain carried. He came across a picture of Channing Tatum, one of Kurt's absolute favorites, and professed man crush. He smiled, Channing was cute, but he felt a pit forming in his stomach. He would never look like that.

"Hey, are you all set?" Kurt asked.

"Um, yeah, let's go," Blaine replied. They started walking back to the loft, Blaine studying his shoes and the cracks on the sidewalks.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Blaine replied.

"You're being really quiet," Kurt said. "You haven't said a word since we left the drug store."

"I don't know, I was just thinking, I'll never look like those big, body-building guys in the magazines that impress you so much," Blaine said.

Kurt stopped walking and turned to Blaine. "Where on earth did you get the idea that you were not the most impressive, beautiful, wonderful person in the world to me?" Kurt asked him.

"From a shirtless picture of Channing Tatum," Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed and linked arms with him. "As wonderful as Channing is, he is, alas, but a fantasy. You're real. Your love is real. And so is mine," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better," Blaine said.

"You know what? Let's go out tonight. I want to show you off to the world," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "Alright," he said. They went back to the loft and got ready for their night on the town.


	13. Dance With Me Tonight (Olly Murs)

_I knew right there that you'd be mine and we'd be dancing the whole damn night._

"I feel stupid," Blaine said.

"You look amazing," Kurt said. He pulled Blaine by the arm into the banquet that Vogue was throwing. It was a forties themed banquet, complete with servers in garb from that decade. The boys quickly found their table and admired how elaborately the hall was decorated.

Their dinner was served, and then Isabelle got up on stage to say a few words. "I am so happy everyone could make it to our annual celebration! We're going to conclude the night with some dancing! We've even brought in a band! Have a wonderful time!" She hopped off the stage and several people went to the floor to dance.

Blaine avoided Kurt's eyes and picked at his dessert.

"Do you want to dance?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine looked up, instantly a mistake. He couldn't resist the eagerness in Kurt's eyes. He sighed. "Sure. Why not," he said.

Kurt grinned and pulled him to the dance floor.

At first Blaine felt so embarrassed. There were executives from Vogue watching his fiancée have a great time, and he just felt awkward.

Kurt nudged him. "Come on!" Kurt said. "What have you got to lose?"

Blaine knew that he was right. He loosened up a little bit, and ended up having a wonderful time.

Once the party was winding down, the boys took their coats, called a cab, and went outside. "I really did have a great time tonight," Blaine said to Kurt.

"Good. I'm so glad you did," Kurt said. They waited outside in the warm spring air for their cab.


	14. Only When I Walk Away -Justin Timberlake

_So what's a man to say with a bullet laying in my heart?_

"Blaine, I've told you a million times, Elliott and I are just friends!" Kurt yelled. "He's in my band! We're close!"

Blaine sighed. "What I don't understand is that _I_ gave you the advice about keeping your friends close, but your enemies closer. I never said keep your friends closer than your fiancée," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you trusting me? Why don't you believe me?" he asked.

"I want to, I really do!" Blaine said. "But that kissy picture on Facebook is really what's throwing me off."

"Again, that was just a picture! Friends take selfies all the time!" Kurt said.

"Not kissing selfies!" Blaine yelled. He really couldn't understand why Kurt wasn't seeing eye to eye with him.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, maybe I could have seen that coming. We were just fooling around. I'm sorry," Kurt said.

Blaine looked hard at Kurt. "I can't _not_ trust you, because I love you that much," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled optimistically. "Do you want to make dinner tonight? We could go to that market down the street. I think it's open today," he asked.

Blaine smiled. "That would be nice," he said. They grabbed their coats and left for the market.

"And maybe while we're cooking, we could take a kissy selfie?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "Whatever you want," he replied. They walked to the market to pick out what they wanted for dinner.


	15. Grenade (Bruno Mars)

_I gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash._

Kurt rushed around in a frantic search for his keys. He was late for band rehearsal, well, what was left of it.

"What are you up to?" Blaine asked him.

"I'm mad," Kurt replied. He chucked a pillow at the couch when he didn't find his keys underneath it.

"What did the pillow do?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt glared at him. "Hilarious," he said.

"I just got a text from Elliott. He can't make it to rehearsal because he has another interview. Of course, the rest of the band isn't included in that."

"Hasn't this happened before?" Blaine asked him.

"Yep. Twice now," Kurt replied. "I told you, even though he says he's not, he's trying to take over the band as his own. Pamela Lansbury was my brain child, not his!" Kurt was visibly exasperated – his face turning red and his breathing getting heavy.

"Listen, whatever Elliott's intentions, go to rehearsal tonight, rehearse an incredible song without him, and when it becomes a hit, you can say that he wasn't included in it because he thought he was too good for it," Blaine said.

"That would make a pretty awesome Grammy speech," Kurt said, smiling. He kissed his fiancée.

"Alright, get out of here. You need to get to rehearsal," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and walked out of the apartment. He decided to pick up something extra special for Blaine for dinner on the way home. He always knew how to make Kurt feel better.


	16. Heads Carolina Tails California (Cover)

_Where, it don't matter, as long as we're going somewhere together._

Kurt was so glad that spring break was next week. An entire week of no classes and no work, just him and Blaine. He walked into the apartment to Blaine hanging up a map of the United States. "What on earth are you doing?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine turned around, a mischievous smile on his face.

"We are going on a road trip," he said to Kurt. "I already rented a car. We just need to pick a place!" Blaine said. He handed Kurt a dart. "Just throw it."

Kurt was somewhat confused. "We can do that?" he asked.

"I already called your dad and told him my plan. We just have to tell him where we're going when we figure that out," Blaine said.

Kurt stared at the dart in his hand. "So, just throw it and wherever it lands we go?" he asked.

"Exactly," Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled and hummed the dart at the map. It hit the wall and stuck with a satisfying smack. They smiled and approached the map to peer at where the dart had landed.

"It looks like it's just north of New Orleans," Blaine said. "Have you ever been there?"

"Never," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at him. "Well, pack a bag. We're going to New Orleans!" he said.

Kurt rushed into his room and threw a bunch of clothes and his toiletries into a suitcase.

Blaine had already packed. "We just need to get a cab to the car rental place," Blaine said.

Kurt leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you. This is going to be amazing," he said.

Blaine could only smile as their taxi pulled up. They got in and were off on a great adventure.


	17. Valerie (Amy WinehouseGlee Cast Cover)

_Well since I've come on home, my body's been a mess._

Kurt unlocked the door to the loft, stepped inside, dropped his luggage, and plopped down on the couch. This business trip had really taken the wind out of him. His eyelids were heavy, and he smelled like bad airplane food. He sighed, as the television had been left on.

Santana walked into the living room with a bottle of spiced rum in her hand. "I was watching that," she said, glaring at Kurt. "You're in my way."

"I just got home, I'm exhausted, and all you want to do is complain about watching TV," Kurt said.

Blaine walked into the living room and started rubbing Kurt's back. "Santana and I have had a, um, long weekend," Blaine said. He sounded annoyed. "She found her fake ID, so she's been indulging in whatever she wants all weekend. Come into the bedroom."

With one last glare to Santana, Kurt trudged into the bedroom behind Blaine. He collapsed into the bed. "I don't know how you did it all weekend," Kurt said.

"Honestly, neither do I," Blaine said.

"I brought you something from the trip, but it's too far away, in my suitcase, all the way past Queen Santana, in the living room," Kurt said.

"That can wait," Blaine said. He slowly started rubbing Kurt's back and, soon enough, Kurt was sound asleep, leaving Blaine to daydream and Santana to drown her sorrows.


	18. Faithfully (Journey - Glee Cast Cover)

_Through space and time, always another show, wondering where I am, lost without you. _

Blaine was cleaning the bedroom when he heard quite the ruckus crashing through the front door of the loft. He ran out into the living room, wielding a medium-sized glee club trophy to protect himself from an intruder, but he just found an elated, hyperactive Kurt, running around in circles. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt attacked him in a hug. "We're going on tour!" Kurt yelled.

"Did Santana give you more headache medicine? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "Pamela Lansbury is going on tour! Well, a tour of New York clubs, but we're touring! We're getting a manager and we're having shirts made and everything!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!" he said.

"And I want you at every single show that we do! The clubs are only a subway ride away! And I'll be home every night. But we're going on tour!" Kurt yelled the phrase over and over again.

"Let's go out to celebrate! How about burgers at that fun place we went to a few weeks ago?" Blaine asked.

"That would be amazing," Kurt replied. They walked down the stairs and out into the night air, both elated.


	19. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead -Alex Swings

(Author's Note - This basically shows that I wish Santana left, not Rachel. To me, it just seems more realistic for the characters, but anyways, enjoy!)

_I'm gonna get her out of my head._

"Guess what!" Kurt yelled as soon as Blaine stepped into the apartment. Kurt was smiling so wide that his cheeks were getting even rosier than normal.

Blaine looked around the apartment. It looked like there had been a war: a vase was smashed, papers and sheet music were scattered all over the floor, and a laundry basket had been flipped, sending its contents across the room. "World War III?" Blaine guessed.

Kurt thought for a minute. "You're very close. But Santana's gone!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What do you mean she's _gone_?" Blaine asked.

"She moved out! Her and Rachel had a blowup and she said she was moving in with Starchild…er…Elliot. Whoever, who cares! She's gone! We can live normal lives!" Kurt said, jumping around.

Blaine wasn't quite so enthusiastic.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad she isn't going to be running the place anymore?" Kurt asked.

"Don't get me wrong, that I won't miss, but she was fun sometimes," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "I guess you're right. But those occasions were rare," Kurt said.

"You know she'll be back, right?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, of course I do," Kurt replied. "But for now, I'm going to go jump on her bed."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because I can," Kurt replied. Blaine laughed and sat down on the couch, leaving Kurt to enjoy his few days of peace, which would inevitably end.


	20. Never See You Again (Kellie Pickler)

_I'll be okay, I'll go my way, we can still be friends. _

"He quit! Elliott quit!" Kurt yelled. He chucked his phone angrily onto the couch.

"He quit the band?" Blaine asked.

Kurt glared at him. "No, he quit the traveling circus. Of course he quit the band!" Kurt was furious. "Where am I going to find someone as talented as him to be in the band?" he asked.

Blaine cleared is throat and studied his shoes.

Kurt smiled. "Well, it appears our band has an opening. Would you like to join?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled. He had been secretly waiting for this day to come, the day when Kurt would ask him to join the band. "I would love to! Do I need to audition?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not, I already know you're perfect," Kurt replied. He kissed Blaine and then started rummaging around for the sheet music for all of the songs.

In an apartment several blocks away, Elliott sat on his couch, his sheet music in his hand. It was now dotted with tears. He knew that Kurt was engaged to Blaine, he had always known that, but now that Blaine was living with Kurt, it was so in his face. He couldn't admire Kurt, or subtly flirt, he just had to carry out the motions of just being in the band. But that had become too difficult. This was the only solution, difficult as it was. It had to be done, for everyone's sake.


	21. Lucy (Hanson)

_The day that I left Lucy, she cried._

"You can't go back to Ohio!" Kurt said. He wiped a few stray tears from his face.

"I have to, Kurt," Blaine replied. "My grandma's really sick. I need to be with her," Blaine said.

Kurt understood that, and Blaine knew that, but Kurt just wasn't okay with leaving. B

laine threw the rest of his clothes into his suitcase and zipped it.

Kurt thought about saying something about the clothes getting wrinkled, but he decided against it.

Blaine picked up his bag, said goodbye to Santana and Rachel, and went down to the street to hail a cab.

Kurt followed close behind him.

"I'll be back, though. She could get better really fast and I could be back next week!" Blaine said. They both knew that he was being incredibly optimistic. A taxi pulled up and the driver helped Blaine haul his luggage into the trunk. "I'll be back soon," Blaine said.

Kurt attacked him with a fierce hug. "Call me when you get back to Lima," he said.

"Of course. And every single night," Blaine said. He got into the cab and watched Kurt wave, getting smaller and smaller. He settled into the seat for the ride to the airport, wiping tears from his face. He wanted to tell the driver to turn around, but he knew he couldn't. He would just have to wait to be with Kurt again.


	22. Quitter (Carrie Underwood)

_Well I believe that nothing lasts forever. _

They fought too much recently. Maybe it was all the time they were spending together, maybe it was the fact that they were both meeting new people all the time. Whatever it was, it was putting a huge strain on their relationship. "I wish you just trusted me!" Blaine argued.

"How can I? It was your actions that broke us up for almost a year!" Kurt yelled.

"Scott is in my study group, he has a girlfriend!" Blaine yelled.

"He was still in your room – our room!" Kurt had crossed the room, heading for his jacket hanging by the front door.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Out. I need to clear my head," Kurt replied.

"You can't just leave! Kurt, this is silly!" Blaine said.

"What if I want to leave? What if I just want to walk away from a fight?" he asked.

Blaine sighed. "Then go," he said.

Kurt put his jacket on, but instead of walking through the door, he leaned on it. "Maybe I'm overreacting," he said.

"You think?" Blaine asked.

Kurt half-chuckled. "He didn't exactly make my gay-dar go off," he said.

"Again, he's straight. Just in my study group," Blaine said.

"I guess I can deal with him being here, then. And I do trust you. It's just hard sometimes," Kurt said.

"I know," Blaine said. "Let's make some dinner. We can do some homework while we eat."

"Okay," Kurt said. They soon forgot about the fight over their delicious meal.


	23. Rose's Turn (From Gypsy & Glee Cover)

_Someone tell me when is it my turn. Don't I get a dream for myself?_

"Okay guys, so this is our new song!" Kurt said cheerfully as he plopped some sheet music onto the table.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, watching Pamela Lansbury rehearse over a mug of tea and his homework.

"Le Jazz Hot," Elliott said. "Very…um…Broadway."

"Kurt loves Broadway," Rachel said, smiling.

"I've noticed. We've done three Broadway songs in the last two weeks," Elliott said.

"I have a question. Why does Kurt get to pick all of the songs?" Santana asked.

Kurt sighed. "Santana, I told you, we're not doing Talk Dirty," he said.

"No, that's not even the point anymore. Whatever we suggest you automatically veto. What's your problem?" she asked.

"This is _my_ band!" Kurt said.

Everyone, including Blaine stared at him in shock.

"I mean, I came up with the idea for a band, I held the auditions. Right, Blaine?" he asked.

"I'm staying out of this," Blaine said.

"Look, how about we take the night off and um, some of us can…reevaluate certain choices?" Elliott suggested.

"Fine by me. I have rehearsal anyways," Rachel said.

"Which means I do, too," Santana said.

"Um, I'm just going to leave," Elliott said.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "You're _loads_ of help," he said.

"Thank you," Blaine said, smiling.

"But it was my idea!" Kurt defended.

"I know," Blaine said. He clearly didn't want any part of the argument, so he left it at that.


	24. Moves Like Jagger (Maroon 5)

_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice._

Kurt always checked to see if the loft door was unlocked before he went inside. He didn't even have to reach for his keys, as this time, the door slid right open. He sighed. "Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you that if you don't lock that door, we're going to get…" The words were stolen right out of his mouth by the sight in front of him: Blaine was dancing around the apartment in his boxer shorts and a tank top, using a broom as a microphone stand. Kurt tried to laugh as quietly as possible, but he eventually burst out laughing, breaking Blaine's concentration.

"Kurt, you're early!" Blaine said. His cheeks were blushing as red as tomatoes.

"My class got cancelled," he said, still trying to control his laughter. "What are you up to?" asked Kurt.

"I'm cleaning the loft, if you must know," Blaine replied.

Kurt looked around. The place was absolutely spotless.

"I just have the bathroom left to do," Blaine continued.

"Does that mean you're going to dance for me?" Kurt asked, laughing again.

"Absolutely not. That is my private cleaning ritual," Blaine said.

"Fine," Kurt said. "I'm going to get started on dinner." As Kurt began cooking, he repeatedly made fun of Blaine's silly dancing. Kurt teased him for days to come.


	25. My First Kiss (3OH 3)

_Gotta kiss under the bleachers hoping that nobody looks._

"This movie is terrible," Kurt said. Rachel had left the television on Lifetime before she had left for rehearsal, and Kurt and Blaine had gotten wrapped up in watching whatever movie was playing.

"I think its meant for straight women," Blaine said.

"What's it called?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pressed some buttons on the remote and the TV Guide showed up. "It's called 'The First Kiss,'" he replied.

Kurt laughed. "These people are clearly in their twenties and thirties, not in high school. They've probably already had their first kisses."

"It's just a movie. Actors always play people younger than them," Blaine said.

"Who was your first kiss?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Well, it was a girl named…"

Kurt cut him off. "A girl?"

"Yes, just wait. Her name was Erica Bryant and we were in kindergarten. We were in the middle of story time and she just leaned over and kissed me. The teacher put her in time out."

Kurt was now laughing hysterically. "That's adorable."

"Who was your first kiss?" Blaine asked.

"Karofsky," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

Blaine nodded. "Sorry," he said.

"No, it's really okay. He needed to do that. I'm fine with it," Kurt said.

"I'm glad," Blaine said. They turned back to the TV. "Wait, is she really standing in the rain crying?" Blaine asked, laughing.

Kurt soon caught Blaine's laughter and it lasted until the end of the movie.


	26. Defying Gravity (from Wicked)

_They'll never bring us down. _

"Where are they?" Kurt asked. It was fifteen minutes from show time at one of Pamela Lansbury's gigs. So far the dressing room was empty, except for Kurt and Blaine.

"Are you sure they know that its tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Of course they do!" Kurt yelled. He checked his phone to find a text from Rachel.

"Santana and I have rehearsal until late. Sorry," it read.

He groaned. "I have to cancel the gig," Kurt said.

"Kurt, there are already people here. You can't do that," Blaine said.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Kurt's phone buzzed again, this time with a text from Elliot.

"Stuck in traffic. Won't make it on time," it read.

"Well, we have a pretty decent repertoire. I'll sing with you," Blaine offered.

Kurt's face lit up. "You would do that?" he asked.

"Of course I would. It will be fun!" Blaine said. He grabbed a cocktail napkin off of the table and started jotting down a short set list that included "Perfect," "You Make Me Feel So Young," and, of course, "Teenage Dream."

Once the show was over, the boys ran back to the dressing room. "That was amazing!" Blaine said.

"And we didn't need those other guys," Kurt said.

"We should do this again sometime," Blaine offered.

"Hold on there, superstar. Lets see what people say about our show tonight, then we'll talk," Kurt said.

"Deal," Blaine said, laughing. They laced fingers and started the journey home.


	27. Leave Love Alone (Carrie Underwood)

_Ain't it funny how love can make you fly._

Kurt awoke from a wonderful dream, one where there were wedding bells and tears of joy and a small, curly-haired boy in a tuxedo with a ring on his finger. He just had to tell Blaine. He looked at his phone at the time – it was 3:23 AM. He sighed and then rolled over to try to get back to sleep, but it was no use. He tapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine gave no response.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered again.

This time, Blaine rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, whispered, "I'm sorry," and slapped Blaine in the arm a little harder than he intended to.

Blaine shot right up. "What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"I just had the best dream!" Kurt said.

Blaine glared at him. "I'm going back to sleep," he mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

Kurt ignored him. "We were getting married! My dad and your entire family were there and it was so beautiful!" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "That's nice," he said. He was lingering somewhere between consciousness and sleep.

"Do you remember when we tried to start planning our wedding?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, and that's when we decided we were going to wait until after we both graduated from college," Blaine said. His words were becoming less and less distinguishable.

"But its fun to think about it," Kurt said.

"Yes, during the day it's fun," Blaine mumbled. The conversation continued like this for quite some time.

In the morning, they were both exhausted, but at least Kurt was happy he told Blaine about his dream.


	28. Blackbird (The Beatles & Glee Cover)

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

Kurt was rummaging around his room for a textbook that he knew he had bought at the beginning of the semester. He hadn't needed it yet, and when he needed it, of course, he couldn't find it. He peered under his bed and spotted it, wedged between a couple of boxes. He pulled it out, but bumped a box, toppling all of its contents onto the floor. What rolled in front of him made him stop in his tracks: it was a ball he and Finn had thrown around one warm summer afternoon, Finn's wallet, and an old t-shirt that was Finn's that had lined the box. Kurt piked it up and smelled it. It didn't smell like Finn anymore, it just smelled like must and cardboard.

Blaine found Kurt kneeling on the floor, tears on his face, clutching the shirt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, but eyed the wallet. He picked it up and felt that there was change inside.

"Want to go for a walk?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, gently folded the t-shirt, laid it on his pillow, and followed Blaine out of the loft and down to the street. They strolled a couple of blocks until they found a nearby fountain, one of their favorite places to go and sit.

"Lets toss in one of his coins. We can keep a few, but I think its what he would have wanted," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and wordlessly fished in the wallet for a quarter. He closed his eyes and flicked it into the fountain.

Blaine did the same with a nickel. "I miss him too," Blaine said. They sat at the fountain for a while in silence, letting everything sink in.


	29. Ready to Love Again (Lady Antebellum)

_I guess its time to move on now without the fear of how it might end._

Blaine sighed and unlocked the door to the loft. He and Kurt had a huge fight over plans for the future (a frequent stress-causer for both of them) the night before. They had gone to bed mad, woken up mad, and hadn't said a word to each other before they went their separate ways in the morning. With flowers in hand, Blaine stepped inside. He found no sign of Kurt, but there was a bundle of roses in a vase on the table with a post-it stuck next to it.

"I went to get dessert. Sorry about last night," it read.

Blaine smiled and plopped the flowers he had bought for Kurt down on the table.

The door slid open behind him and in walked Kurt with a cardboard bakery box in his hand.

"I, um, got your flowers," Blaine said. Once Kurt had set down the box, he handed him the flowers he had bought.

"Thank you, and I really am sorry about last night," Kurt said.

"So am I," Blaine said. "Lets take everything one step at a time from now on. We don't have to start thinking about what we're going to do after college yet. We're a freshman and a sophomore. We have time."

"I agree," Kurt said. "And I think I overreacted."

"We both did," Blaine said. There was an awkward pause, where they both just kind of stared at each other.

Kurt picked up the box and opened it, revealing two chocolate cupcakes. "Dessert?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "When would I turn down chocolate?" he asked.

They sat down at the table and ate their dessert, the argument that took place the night before forgotten.


	30. Poker Face (Lady Gaga)

_I wanna hold him like they do in Texas plays._

Kurt and Blaine sat across from each other, staring the cards in their hands. A pile of marshmallows, Oreos, sticks of gum, and a few subway passes with a dollar or two on them sat between them. It was thundering and pouring rain outside, and the cable and Internet were knocked out.

"I'll match your marshmallows, and I'll raise you a subway pass," Blaine said.

Kurt's cheeks flushed rosy red behind his cards and he bit his lips, trying to hide a smile.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, poker's no fun when you're basically giving your cards away to me," he said.

"I can't help it! I'm a terrible liar!" Kurt said.

Blaine put down his cards. "Well, we've played Go Fish, Crazy Eights, and Old Maid, and they have all ended like this. What should we do now?" Blaine asked.

"I know what we should do," Kurt said. He nudged Blaine's foot under the table.

"Kurt, Rachel's sleeping," Blaine said. Now, it was his turn for his cheeks to turn red.

"So? She was practicing her big solo while we were sleeping this morning," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "I'm in!" he said. They skipped off to the bedroom, maybe a little closer to the wall that connected to Rachel's room.


	31. Only the Good Die Young (Billy Joel)

_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind never lets in the sun._

Kurt and Blaine took the ferry out to the Statue of Liberty one warm Saturday afternoon. They strolled down the island, admiring the statue, and people-watching all of the funny tourists. They wanted to go inside the statue, so they found the entrance, but it was roped off. A sad Kurt found a nearby construction worker who looked like he was in charge. "Is the statue open today?" he asked.

"Sorry, no, we're doing repairs today. There's some cracks due to weathering," he said.

Kurt sighed.

"It looks like we'll have to come back next weekend," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "Or we could just sneak behind the rope and take a picture," he said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, we can't do that! That's crazy! We'll get in trouble!" Blaine said.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Kurt asked. A smile was still plastered to his face.

Blaine sighed. "Fine, one selfie, but that's it!" he said. They waited until the security guard nearby wasn't watching to sneak under the rope. Blaine held up his phone to take the picture, when they were interrupted.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?" the security guard barked.

Blaine turned beet red and froze.

"Sorry, sir. My friend is from out of town and he just wanted to get a nice picture with the statue," Kurt said in a syrupy-sweet voice. They walked back over the rope.

"Well, you got your picture, just don't do it again," he said. He turned and walked away.

Kurt and Blaine shared a glance and a giggle before walking on.


	32. You Can't Stop the Beat (from Hairspray)

_But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love. _

Blaine walked into the apartment on a Friday afternoon, his head hanging.

"You look pleased," Kurt said. He was sitting at the table, peering over his computer.

Wordlessly, Blaine rifled through his bag, pulled out a stapled packet of papers, and slammed it onto the table. It was a huge paper that Blaine had written and on the front page, there was a big, red D-.

"Ouch," Kurt said.

"No kidding," Blaine said. "My revision is due on Monday. It looks like I'm not going to be sleeping at all this weekend."

"But what about the concert this weekend?" Kurt asked. One of their favorite bands was playing at a nearby club, and they had both been so excited, until now that is. They were going to make it this big, extravagant date night

"I guess I have to see how much I get done," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "You can't let it ruin your weekend."

"Well, it's a huge part of my grade. It has to be perfect," Blaine said.

"Well, Mr. Perfectionist, I suggest you get to work now," Kurt said. He pulled out a chair for Blaine to sit in at the table. "I'll make dinner, and you can work all through the night. But tomorrow night, you're going out, or you're going to regret it."

Blaine smiled. "I guess you're right," Blaine said.

"Of course I am. You're marrying me, after all!" Kurt said.

Blaine laughed and kissed his fiancée.

Kurt got to work on dinner, Blaine got to work on his paper, and come Saturday, they had a wonderful night out, Blaine's worries about his paper behind him.


	33. Follow Your Arrow (Kacey Musgraves)

_So make lots of noise, kiss lots of boys, or kiss lots of girls if that's something you're into._

Blaine stomped into the apartment, chucked his bag onto the floor, and sat on the couch with a big pout on his face.

Kurt, who was making dinner, studied him. "Bad day?" he asked after a minute.

"I hate my playwriting professor," Blaine said, not making eye contact with Blaine.

"What happened now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine complained constantly about this professor taking points off of his grades for trivial little things. "He hated my project," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. He knew about the big play that Blaine had to write and how proud he was of the final product, he just never got to read it, but he doubted it was bad. "Well, what did you end up writing about?" he asked.

Blaine finally looked up. "I wrote a little two-person play about the day we met," Blaine said. "I think he might be a little homophobic, because he had some choice words about how 'inappropriate' my play was."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said.

"The rest of the class loved it. They thought it was sweet," Blaine said.

"Well then, if they liked it, you should just keep it the way it is. Who cares what he thinks! He shouldn't even judge your grades based on his personal preferences," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "You're right," he said.

"And plus, I'm in good with the dean. If your grade ends up being…something you don't deserve, I can get you an appointment with the dean within the hour," Kurt said. He went into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine. "I think you need some of this tonight," he said, pouring Blaine a glass. They spent the night in each other's arms, watching movies and laughing.


	34. Billionaire (Travie McCoy)

_Toss a couple millions in the air just for the heck of it._

As soon as Blaine was settled on the couch, a cup of tea in his hand, Kurt burst through the doors of the loft, waving an envelope in his hand.

"Guess what!" Kurt yelled, jumping up to Blaine and getting very close to his face.

Blaine flinched as some of his hot tea spilled onto his hand and his lap. "You're buying me a hearing aid to make up for the damage you just did?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and ripped open the envelope and held its contents in Blaine's face.

Blaine studied what appeared to be a very hefty paycheck.

"I got a raise! And with that raise, an advance!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine smiled. "I'm so proud of you!" He set his tea down and gave Kurt a kiss. "What are you going to do with all that money?"

"Well, my computer needs replacing, and I've had my eye on a pair of shoes in Saks for a while, and there is that concert at Madison Square Garden coming up…" Kurt said, smiling.

"Kurt…" Blaine began, but he didn't even need to continue.

"I know, I know. Rent is due next week, and I am a little behind on my credit card payments, but can't I dream?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "Of course you can dream. I'm just making sure you're being realistic," Blaine said.

"Well, tonight I'm not going to be. Get dressed. Wear something nice," Kurt said.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because we're going to that new, fancy place we read that awesome review for in the Times last weekend," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled. He knew he should protest, but he wanted to check this place out too much. And after getting dressed up and having fun pretending to fit in at the up-scale restaurant, they discovered it really was as good as the reviews said.


	35. Pearl (Katy Perry)

_And no one can take my pearl._

It was nearing midnight. Kurt sat by the light of his computer at the table. "No, that doesn't sound right," he whispered to himself.

"What doesn't sound right?" Blaine asked from behind him.

Kurt jumped. "Oh, you scared me. This sentence," Kurt replied. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I noticed you weren't in bed so I came to find you," Blaine replied.

"Go back to bed. I'll be in eventually," Kurt said. He gently rubbed the small of Blaine's back without taking his eyes off of his computer screen.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Kurt said. He still didn't make eye contact with Blaine.

"Well, you've barely been sleeping, all you do is sit at your computer, and you just kind of rush me away from whatever you're doing," Blaine said.

"It's called being in school," Kurt said.

"I know that, I'm in school too, but you never take a break," Blaine said. He lowered his voice. "We haven't been on a date in weeks," he mumbled.

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. "There's this professor that I have. He had this reputation for being really tough, and I knew that going into the class, but I've been working my butt off for him and the highest I've gotten is a C, and I just don't know what to do anymore." Kurt was now on the verge of tears.

Blaine sat down on the edge of the chair and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Save your paper. You need to go to bed," Blaine whispered.

"No, I can't!" Kurt said.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the dean. Together," Blaine said. He rubbed slow circles on Kurt's back.

"Um, okay," Kurt said. He shut his computer and followed Blaine into the bedroom. It only took three minutes of gentile little kisses from Blaine for Kurt to be sound asleep.


	36. Just the Way You Are (Bruno Mars)

A reader pointed out to me that I've been kind of beating up poor Blaine lately. I've noticed this pattern, too, and I apologize that this one is, unfortunately, no different. Um, enjoy anyways.

* * *

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while._

Blaine walked into the apartment, very excited to see his fiancee. He'd had a rough day, and had texted Kurt about it all day. He found absolutely zero sign of Kurt, but he did find a bouquet of lilies on the table, next to a box of his favorite chocolates.

Kurt came strolling into the kitchen, a basket of laundry under his arm. "Hey, beautiful," Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend.

Blaine just sort of smiled. "Is that my laundry?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I figured you'd need a little time on the couch, and I noticed that you've been running low on socks, so I'm just going to throw this in the washer and then do you want to make dinner together?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I'm not hungry," Blaine replied.

"Oh come on. I got all of the stuff we need to make Fettuccine Alfredo. It's your favorite," Kurt said.

"I might just have a salad or something," Blaine said. He went for the head of lettuce in the fridge.

Kurt put down the laundry basket. "Did something else happen?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Um, you know that theater dance class I have to take? The teacher said I should try to shed a few pounds to, you know, look better in the leotard," Blaine replied. He hadn't made eye contact with Kurt yet.

Kurt walked over, took the head of lettuce from Blaine, and held him by the shoulders. "That's nonsense. Complete crap. How dare that idiot say that to the most beautiful person in the world. You have an amazing body, you sing like an angel, and every time you smile, my heart skips a beat."

By now, Blaine had tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Kurt. Blaine said.

"Now, how about that Alfredo?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"It _is_ my favorite, after all," he said. The conversation was soon forgotten, drowned out by their laughter over the dinner they were making.


	37. Someone Like You (Adele)

_We were born and raised in a summer haze bound by the surprise of our glory days._

Blaine sat with his computer open on his lap, looking over his Facebook. A friend request popped up and he clicked on it. It was from an ex-boyfriend he'd had at Dalton. They had only dated only a few weeks, but it was a pretty passionate fling. Blaine flipped through the pictures that he had posted to his profile. According to his Facebook, he was now residing somewhere near Las Vegas, working in a show there. He had bulked up quite a bit and had a killer body and a nice, warm, sun tan. Blaine sighed, thinking of the sweet things he would always say to him, how he liked his hair gelled back, and that he thought that no one should compete for solos in the Warblers, because Blaine was the most talented. The sound of the door opening snapped Blaine out of his daze.

"Hey!" Kurt said. He had two large grocery bags in his arms. "I got stuff so we could make dinner tonight. I'm craving pizza," he said.

Blaine nodded, still thinking about his now-strikingly beautiful ex-boyfriend.

"What's up?" Kurt asked.

Blaine studied Kurt: he now had bulging arm muscles, thanks to his new workout regime, and he was somewhat out of breath from going up the stairs with arms full of heavy groceries. He looked perfect.

"Oh, nothing's up. Do you want help with the groceries?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, that would be great," Kurt replied.

With that, Blaine shut his computer, leaving all thoughts of his ex-boyfriend there.


	38. Drink You Away (Justin Timberlake)

_Tell me, baby, do they make a medicine for heartbreak?_

Blaine found Kurt sitting on their bed with his computer in his lap. There was a suspicious smell in the room, sharp and strong. "Hey, do you want to hit up a movie tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Not really," Kurt replied.

Blaine was a little taken aback by his fiancée's bluntness.

Kurt took a sip from something in a cup on the nightstand. "I'm busy tonight," he said.

"Oh. What are you up to?" Blaine asked.

"This," Kurt replied, motioning to his computer.

Blaine walked over and glanced at the computer.

Kurt was repeatedly hitting the forward arrow with a glazed-over expression, looking at photo after photo of Finn.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to move over and he sat on the edge of the bed. The smell increased ten-fold. He picked up the cup on the nightstand and sniffed it. He flinched, realizing what he had been smelling all along was some kind of really strong alcohol. "Kurt, what's this about?" Blaine asked, putting his arm around Kurt.

Kurt glared at him. "I have a dead brother, Blaine. A dead mother, and a dead brother. Statistics say I should have turned to the bottle years ago. So nothing's wrong, don't try to help, blah blah blah," he said. He took another swig from the cup and cringed as it went down.

Blaine took the cup and put it out of Kurt's reach. He then took the computer, shut it, and sat with Kurt on the bed.

Kurt was already visibly on the verge of tears.

Blaine wrapped Kurt in a hug and they sat there until Kurt started reflecting just how much alcohol he had consumed. Blaine then spent the night nursing a very emotional Kurt through a terrible hangover, but by morning, Kurt was back to his normal self.


	39. Blown Away (Carrie Underwood)

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away._

The wind whipped through New York City like Kurt and Blaine had never seen. The weathermen were urging people to stay off the street per fear of flying debris. Kurt and Blaine sat in the loft, waiting out the terrible weather.

Blaine had been watching something on television and hadn't heard a sound out of Kurt, who he knew was in the bedroom, for hours. He went back to investigate. He found Kurt standing with his head out an open window, holding something in his hand. He could see Kurt's hair whipping in the wind around his face. "What on earth are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I kind of like the wind. It reminds me of Ohio," Kurt said.

"What do you have in your hands?" Blaine asked.

"This," Kurt said. He brought himself back inside and handed Blaine a folded up piece of loose-leaf paper. It was a note by a writer with terrible handwriting, confessing a heartfelt apology.

Blaine's jaw dropped when he saw who the author was: the note was signed Dave Karofsky. "Wow. You never told me about this," Blaine said.

"Karofsky left me several of those over the course of about six months once I returned to McKinley. I just didn't think they were important. Are you angry?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not," Blaine said. "Are you homesick?" Blaine asked.

"Kind of," Kurt replied. He took his note back and went back to his post, hanging halfway out the window. "Oh!" he cried. Both Kurt and Blaine watched the note float out into the air and onto the street, blown by a violent gust of wind from Kurt's hand.

"Do you want to go after it?" Blaine asked.

"Nah," Kurt replied. "I have plenty of them," he said. He reached under his bed and grabbed a shoebox containing notes he and Blaine had passed in class, but also a Ziploc bag full of the notes from Karofsky. That bag set aside, they spent the night looking through the silly notes that occupied them through their tedious classes together.


	40. Sleazy (Kesha)

Anyone else unable to think of Ke$ha and without thinking about Figgins saying "Tic and also Tock by rapper Kee-Dollar Sign-Ha."? No, just me?

* * *

_And we don't care if you stare and call us scummy._

Kurt and Blaine walked into their building to an unwelcome sound: the all-too familiar bass of music being blasted through a stereo. "Why tonight? Of all of the nights ever, why does there have to be a party in our building tonight?" Blaine asked, leaning on Kurt's shoulder.

"Don't worry, the landlord is out to dinner with his wife tonight. If we call him and interrupt his dinner, he'll get angry and call the cops. Then it will be over," Kurt said. They climbed the stairs and the music only got louder. The volume increased exponentially when they reached their floor and stepped onto the landing. "You don't think…?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"No, Santana's not that stupid," Blaine replied. They unlocked the door to the loft and saw the dozens of people that had gathered inside. "Okay, never mind, she is," Blaine said.

"Boys!" Santana exclaimed, clearly drunk. "Come join the party!"

"No, thank you," Kurt said, pushing past all of the people and going back to the bedroom with Blaine close behind.

"How are we going to get all of these people out of here?" Blaine asked.

"Ugh, I don't know, give me a minute to think," Kurt replied.

As if right on cue, the music stopped. "NYPD," a loud, male voice said. The boys both sighed with relief and went to watch Santana's party get broken up. "We've gotten quite a few noise complaints, so everyone, except the people who live here, is going to have to leave," the officer said.

Everyone vacated, leaving just Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and the officer. "Did all of you throw this party?" the officer asked.

"We just got home," Kurt and Blaine said almost in unison.

Santana rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed that they didn't cover for her.

"Young lady, you have quite a few fines to pay," the officer said. He scrawled out a ticket and left.

Santana just glared at Kurt and Blaine as she stomped back to her room.

"Aren't you going to clean up?" Kurt called.

Santana yelled a few expletives and slammed her door.

"I guess we have to," Kurt said, surveying the damage. They spent the night cleaning up after Santana's guests, aggravated, but at least it was getting done.


	41. Gold Forever (The Wanted)

_We were meant to fly, you and I._

Never in the history of NYADA had the students been allowed to do a graded voice recital as a duet, but Kurt and Blaine took full advantage of this opportunity, along with the entire student body. They sat in the performance hall in their suits with their matching ties, watching people from their various classes perform. After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally up next.

"I'll give you a B+, that was very good, but it could have still been better," Mme. Tibodeaux said to the performers.

They nodded, seemed content, and walked off stage.

Kurt and Blaine followed them onto the stage and Blaine nodded for their music to start. They sang their rendition of "Perfect" flawlessly.

After the audience calmed down, Mme. Tibodeaux spoke. "Boys, why did you choose that song?" she asked. Her face was stern.

Kurt gulped and took the microphone. "That's one of our favorite songs and it means a lot to us," he replied.

"Blaine?" Mme. Tibodeaux asked.

He shakily took the microphone. "Um…," He took a deep breath. "Look, Mme. Tibodeaux, we know it wasn't on the list of recommendations, but we love the meaning behind it. We feel confident when singing it, and we kind of need that boost sometimes."

She studied the boys hard. "I understand. I liked the daring choice. You get an A," she said.

The boys nodded and said their thank you's but then hustled off the stage into the wings, where they threw their arms around each other.

"We have never sung that better!" Kurt said.

"I know! And we got an A! That's unheard of from her!" Blaine said. They went out for dinner to celebrate after, and then went back to the loft to continue their celebrations.


End file.
